


if there's one thing i know, it's that we're good together

by kingkaiserin



Category: Succession (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkaiserin/pseuds/kingkaiserin
Summary: Just a little flirting during a budget meeting- please, no one call HR on them.
Relationships: Gerri Kellman/Roman "Romulus" Roy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	if there's one thing i know, it's that we're good together

**Author's Note:**

> Do we think I'll ever use a title that isn't a song lyric? This one is Voldemort by With Confidence.

“Conference room A” was where the email reminding him of the “very important” budget meeting told him to go. The only problem being that it was supposed to start at 9am and it was currently 9:12. To further complicate matters, Roman had just gotten out of the elevator with half of a bagel hanging out of his mouth. 

His phone chimed and he looked down to see a message from Gerri- “Where the fuck are you?”

Shit. 

Moving with the grace, poise, and discretion of a baby giraffe late for a budget meeting- Roman reversed course from his office to the conference room. He tried to regain composure as he slid around the corner with a speed that made the potted plant wobble in his wake. Roman straightened his tie and entered the room.

Most people would try and slip in unnoticed but when had that been Romulus Roy's style? 

"Sorry everyone, got caught up doing some important shit- you know, mover and shaker type shit."

The only empty seat at the table was next to Gerri. She moved her laptop bag from the chair onto the floor so that Roman could sit. 

"Very subtle, Roman" Gerri whispered as one of the department heads rose to speak. Roman shrugged his shoulders and leaned back in the chair. The aloof, cool illusion he had hoped to portray was broken when he had to jerk forward suddenly to keep himself from falling over backwards.

The other people in the room turned to look at him in response to the sudden movement. In an effort to cover Roman stuttered, "Wow, I'm just so impressed by your thoroughness on this analysis…" He floundered for the man's name that he had met no less than 100 times in his life. 

"Mark" Gerri supplied, trying and failing to hold back a wry smile. 

"Mark!" Roman repeated triumphantly. Thankfully the upper level employees at Waystar Royco were familiar with his antics and the meeting moved on. 

Roman pulled a pen out of his breast pocket and quickly scrawled a note on the legal pad in front of him (of course it was Gerri's- Roman couldn't be trusted to bring his own office supplies). He angled the paper toward her and drummed his fingers on the page to get her attention.

"U R HOT" was written in block letters across the top. To Roman's surprise and delight, Gerri plucked the pen from his fingers and replied with her own message directly below it. 

"Little boy" with three harsh underlines was her volley back. He could only imagine how big the smirk across his face had grown.

He snatched his pen back to write on the page once again- "U love it" with a heart dotting the "i". 

Gerri glanced down at the latest missive and then closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose. Between the inane droning of Pauline from accounts about the value of low overhead costs and the toddler next to her it was not shaping up to be a good morning.

When she opened her eyes again, Gerri saw Roman was now doodling "RR+GK" plus something that was either Cupid shooting an arrow or a gremlin with a corndog- she wasn't sure. Either way, he needed to be stopped. 

Without drawing any attention to herself, Gerri reached down and grabbed Roman's leg. She dug her nails right into the top of his thigh and squeezed. His eyes widened in shock but to his credit he kept his mouth shut. 

"Now Pauline, that's all very well and good but how are we going to combat the fluctuating print markets over the next fiscal year with just some passive attention to overheads?" Gerri continued to engage the room and do her job all the while running her hand from Roman's knee back up his thigh.

Roman couldn't help but think this was a test so he was doing his damndest to focus on what Gerri was saying and not on the sensations that were occurring from his waist down. But, for all he could comprehend Gerri could have been speaking Estonian and the rest of the room could have been slowly engulfed by lava and he wouldn't have noticed a thing. 

Gerri's hand was moving dangerously close to the ever growing bulge in his dark dress pants. Roman shifted in his seat to try and alleviate some of the pressure he was feeling but Gerri's attention was relentless. 

Roman turned his head to meet the eyes of the woman who had total control over him. Seeing the look of pure hunger in Gerri's eyes had him ready to drop to his knees in front of her. 

Instead, he gave her a crooked smile and raised his head to correct Pauline on some of the stats and figures she had chosen to use. When he had finished he swore he saw a look of pride in Gerri's expression as she gave him a quick nod. 

"All right, I think that's all we have for the morning- thank you all for your attention and input."

Gerri's hand was instantly gone from Roman's leg as people began to pack up and leave the room. She began to gather up her things but paused as she glanced at the legal pad in front of Roman. Grabbing his pen once again she wrote a final note on the page. 

Roman cleared his throat. "Uh, I think I'm just gonna chill here for a sec, answer some emails- you know how it is." In reality he just didn't quite have a plan to explain what was going on with his pants if he had tried to stand up. 

"Ok Rome, you answer those emails. Be good." Gerri patted him on the shoulder gently and left.

As the last of the attendees filed out Roman took the opportunity to read his last note from Gerri. 

"My apartment- 7pm. Don't be late."

Roman's wolfish grin was back as he tore the paper off the pad and put it in his pocket. This was his kind of morning.


End file.
